Helena's Moemon Journey
by Ixy the Jolteon
Summary: Follow Helena as she goes through her Moemon journey facing tough trials and hard battles. Watch as she grows as a person and learns exactly what it means to be a Moemon trainer. Lemons and girlxgirl a lot.
1. Chapter 1

There was a buzzing sound, one that sounded more like a bug than anything else and for some reason Helena couldn't find the source of it. She looked all around but the source of the sound eluded her, until she realized that she was dreaming and the sound she was hearing was in fact her alarm. Sleepily a small hand reached out and switched the noise maker to silent as she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. It was then her cerulian colored eyes opened and she remembered why her alarm was set for . Today was the day. She was sixteen today.

Rolling out of bed the raven haired girl hit the floor face first as she miscalculated how close she was to the edge of the bed. Groaning she pushed herself off the floor. Groping for her glasses off the top of her night stand. Why did Oak have to give out Moemon so early anyways? Would it be a sin to start handing them out around noon?

Nonetheless she pushed herself off the floor and pushed her glasses on her face. Looking in the mirror on her closet door. Helena's hair stuck up in all directions. She attempted to smooth it down with her hands and failed miserably. Instead she tied it back with a blue ribbon. She then proceeded to find clothes suitable for traveling.

Still she examined herself in the mirror for a moment. She had pale skin, messy hair and glasses. Not the prettiest and not the ugliest. But now wasn't the best time to examine herself. She had to get going and get going now. The blue jean shorts on her floor seemed to be relatively clean enough and a green t-shirt with a black Pokeball logo was still on the hanger. No one ever accused her of being the neatest person in Kanto. Helena only had one pair of shoes for traveling and they were a pair of white chuck with green laces.

She ran down the stairs, her feet thumping on the stairs and alarming her mother to the fact that her daughter was awake and ready to leave. She held out her travel bag as her feet hit the last stair. She had stayed up all night packing her daughter's bag, having been a moemon trainer herself in her younger years.

"Thanks Mom. I'll be sure to call you on the road and let you know what Moemon I choosing. I'll miss you." Helena gave her mother a quick hug before slipping the fully packed bag onto her shoulder. Her mother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and patted her on the back.

"Have fun honey and don't forget to stay safe."

Helena practically ran out the door with her mother waving her on. They lived close to the lab, the house next to it having been long abandoned after the last persons kid went on a moemon journey and never came back. Her feet pattered on the pavement towards the lab and her heart sunk as she saw that though she had gotten up early she had been beaten to the lab. Anton and Moira had both beaten her there. Helena was extremely disappointed. At least it seemed as though they hadn't picked their Moemon yet. Moira smiled at her friend and waved. Anton just sort of stood there and scowled. Huffing she caught up to them and they all walked in together. Three moemon trainers and three moemon inside.

"Hey there! Welcome to Oak laboratories. You guys are all here for your first Moemon I suppose right? Have you all thought about which one you want to choose?"

Oak stepped aside and let the three teenagers take a look at the table in behind him. On it were three Moeballs, one had Squirtle, one had Bulbasaur and one had Charmander. Helena was only interested in one of them. They had all discussed this many a times before this day. Anton would take Charmander being as he only ever liked fire types. Moira would take Bulbasaur and she would take Squirtle. It was all worked out.

"I want Squirtle."

It was Anton who spoke causing for a gasp of surprise from Helena. She looked at the guy who had always wanted Charmander. He pushed a hand through his short brown hair as he picked up the water types Pokeball, not giving anyone a chance to protest. Now what Moemon would she take?

"I want Charmander professor!"

This time it was the blonde Moira who spoke up. What now? Once more Helena was shocked. What had happened to all of their plans? Had it for nothing? Moira picked up the fire types Moeball and tossed it in the air, catching it skillfully as it fell. All that was left was the grass types Bulbasaur. She had never even thought about having a grass type. Ever.

"Well, I thought we had all talked about this... But I guess my Moemon is Bulbasaur." 


	2. Chapter 2

Helena felt her heart sink a bit as she reached out for the grass types Moeball. Before she reached it though a red light flashed and the Bulbasaur popped out. The girl landed floor yawning and rubbing her bright red eyes. She was a cute thing with bright green hair that reached her chin. Her clothes were pretty cute as well with a green polka dotted dress on that came down to her knees. With no socks and shoes on Helena could see her wiggling her toes around on the floor. The Moemon stood up and turned around, letting Helena see that there was a big green bulb shaped backpack on her back. So she was a cutie, it didn't make Helena any happier about the changes in the plans that had been worked on for years.

"What gives guys? I thought we all had this planned out already?" Helena wanted to know exactly why her friends had changed their minds on her. That and the fact that they hadn't even asked her what she wanted to do. In all actuality she was actually kind of pissed. It was Moira who spoke first.

"We really didn't think you would mind that much. I mean, you never really seemed to care that much about which Moemon you wanted so we decided to change while waiting for you this morning. You would have known if you hadn't been late."

Her Bulbasaur came walking over and grabbed Helena's hand. Anton didn't speak he just sort of stood there ashamed. He pulled out his Squirtle's Moeball and released her. She had a light blue and yellow dress on. It was to her knees as well and she had a bright blue tail sticking out of it. It was rather quite cute and she was extremely jealous. That Moemon was supposed to be hers. It even had a cute shell on the back. Her hair was even in a cute little blue bob! No, she had to focus ob the fact that her Moemon was Bulbasaur.

"It'll be fine Helena. You'll get along fine with your Moemon. Now don't forget you have to name her. Alright so I'm heading out. See you guys later!"

Anton held hands with his Moemon as they exited the lab. The Squirtle was happily chatting away with him and he was smiling and nodding away. Helena stared at Moira as she released her Charmander. Unlike the other two she had long orange hair and a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her backside had a long tail with a small flame on the end of it. They both seemed happy to be with one another.

"I think I'll name you Fina. It's a cute name don't you think? How about a battle Helena? It'll get some of your frustration out about not getting your pick."

Helena stared at her blonde friend and her Charmander. She hadn't even wanted a Charmander but she was still upset that she was tricked. If Moira wanted a battle she would get a battle. She stared down at her Bulbasaur who had yet to say a word to her or anyone else. Letting go of the grass types hand she stepped back and her Moemon stepped forward.

"Alright, lets go Alysa! Show that Charmander what's what!"

Helena had decided on a name for her Moemon, actually rather on the spot. It meant something to do with flowers or something. All it knew was basic attacks but surely they could beat the crap out of the other Moemon. Alysa was ready to go, she stood in front of her trainer. Moira' Moemon took her place as well.

"Fina, use Scratch attack on that grass type."

"Alright Mistress!"

Fina ran forward, her hands open wide and ready to slash across her opponents face. Alysa shrieked a little in pain. She hadn't even tried to dodge the attack. Then again they were all new at this so it was understandable. Helena just wished that Moira and Fina didn't look so smug about landing the first hit. They'd show them no matter what it took.

"Alysa use Tackle, show that lizard whose boss."

"Yes Mstress! I won't let you down."

Helena paused for a moment, it was the first time that her Moemon had spoken. She had such a cute and bubble voice for a grass type. The raven haired girl watched as Alysa used Tackle, running at Fina with as much speed and power as she could muster. Helena was somewhat impressed with what power Alysa had. She ended up knocking the other Moemon to the ground at least which was something.

"Alright girls don't destroy my lab! You guys should get going anyways you do have pacts to make don't you? I'm surprised your Moemon even listened to you without making a pact yet."

Oak finally tried to make them leave. Both of the teens had forgotten that they were even in the lab and Moira looked ashamed. She smoothed her skirt down and grabbed her Moemon's hand.

"Alright I'm getting out of here now. Anton is probably already to Viridian City and I won't be shown up by him."

Oak handed her a set of Moeballs and a Moedex, doing the same for Helena. She was extremely excited to finally leaving Pallet Town. Giving a quick wave and a scowl to Moira. There were so many things she wanted to say to the blonde but that weren't appropriate to say in front of someone like Professor Oak. She and Alysa practically ran out of the lab and stood in front of Route 1. Just one more step and they would be on their way. Just one more step and she would be that much closer to becoming champion.

"Let's go Mistress!"

Holding hands they stepped onto route and into the tall grass. It was strange, all of her life she had been told that she should never walk in the tall grass but now that was the best thing she could do in order to further her career. It scratched at her legs and Helena wondered why she hadn't bothered to wear just regular jeans instead. Her only consolation was that Moira was stupid enough to wear a miniskirt on her journey. There was some rustling to the left of them and it made her a bit nervous. Now that she was actually out here it was a little scarier than she expected it to be. There was no way to tell when a wild Moemon was going to pop out.

As they made their way to Viridian City they weren't attacks once. Not even once. She had always been told that Pidgey and Ratatta flourished over that route and it would have been great for training. Hell they might have even caught one! At least they had a place to sleep for the night. The Moemon Center in Viridian City had a bunch of rooms open and all Helena wanted to do was go to sleep. Nurse Joy showed them to their room and mentioned something about the rooms being soundproof. Helena didn't even hear her, the sound of a bed calling out all to sweetly. Alysa went ahead and crawled on the bed as her trainer turned around to lock the door. When she turned back around to get in bed she saw Alysa naked and sitting on her knees on the bed. Helena gave a quick prayer to Arceus as she walked towards the bed, her exhaustion quickly fading into something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Helena closed the distance between her and the bed quickly, pushing Alysa on her back as she did. Her hands ran over her body exploring her chest and her waist with a flurry. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she had seen her first porn of a trainer and her Moemon having the most amazing sex. She had seen tons of videos since then but that was always the one that had stuck out in her mind, the girl and her Squirtle. Her mouth found Alysa's and their lips locked with a passion. Removing her hands from the Moemon's chest she fumbled with the buttons on her pants instead, desperate to get started and desperate to make a pact.

Finally she kicked them off though, crawling over Alysa with a hungry look in her eyes that was reciprocated in turn. Panting they began to kiss once more. It was bliss. It was heaven. It was everything that Helena had ever wanted it to be and somehow more than she had ever imagined. Maybe because she had always imagined it with a Squirtle. Her hands traced along Alysa's body gently not wanting to rush their first time yet at the same time wanting to move faster. Finally her fingers found what they were looking for. Alysa moaned when Helena started rubbing gently against her clit. Just that tiny bit of stimulation was driving her a little mad. Her arms wrapped around her trainers neck as she arched her back forward, aching for more.

Helena was more than happy to oblige her, massaging her fingers against her whole cunt rather than just focusing on the clit. Alysa was so wet and it was driving the black haired girl absolutely insane. Unable to contain herself any longer she plunged a finger into Alysa, moving around gently and slowly at first. Wanting to get her used to the feeling, wanting her to enjoy it as much as she was. Another finger went in as she began to lose sense of any sort of pacing. Alysa arched up, her body tingling as she started to go over the edge. All of the Moemon had talked about what their first time would be like and none of them had really had any sort of clue. Now she knew. Practically screaming as she came it drove Helena mad, grasping her own breast and massaging it, trying to get even more pleasure. She wanted release.

Suddenly she found the rolls reversed as her Moemon flipped her around, Helena's back now on the bed. She was gasping desperately, wanting all of Alysa right then. But no, the Bulbasaur gently teased her with her fingers. She rubbed her trainers cunt gently as if trying to take her time. Her red eyes shone with pure lustful intentions as she stared at Helena. Slowly she began rubbing her cunt against the other females, their juices mixing as she took it slowly. Helena was going mad with want, grabbing at Alysa's hips she forced her to grind against her harder to make her feel so much better. Letting out steady moans they continued this for awhile happily feeling one another as they groaped at each others chests.

Helena couldn't help but want more though and Alysa knew what was next even if her trainer did not. Small vines tendriled out from Alysa's backpack. Being a grass type meant that she could control them with no problem which meant she could use them for both attacking, and pleasure. Helena was far to gone to even notice the new addition to their game and gasped in surprise when instead of a finger she was probed by a vine. She arched her back up, wanting it to go inside of her, wanting to feel it. Helena felt that if she didn't get release soon she might die. There was a quick plunge and it was inside her, the vine moved slowly at first, testing the waters. Helena had lost her virginity in a bike riding accident long ago so there was no painful breaking of the hymen for her. Just an exhilarating feeling of pleasure. It wasn't long before the vine was moving quickly and plunging deeper and deeper.

Alysa's other vine crept up to her own cunt, moving in and out of it rapidly. She wasn't about to let her trainer have all of the fun. They moaned in almost synchronization. Their bodies drenched with sweat all it took was a few more strokes, driving them both over the edge. Panting and exhausted Alysa curled up beside her trainer. Helena wrapped an arm around the Bulbasaur and fell into an extremely content sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena awoke feeling oddly limber and satisfied. Her arms were around something warm and she vaguely wondered what her mother was going to cook for breakfast this morning. Her eyes cracked open and she saw a mess of green hair in her face, a small body curled up beside her. It was then that she remembered that there wasn't going to be any breakfast, at least not that her mother made. Untangling herself from Alysa's limbs she crawled out of bed and stretched her arms out above her head. Her glasses were sitting on the bedside table and even though she didn't remember putting them there it didn't matter. As long as they weren't broken she didn't care. Making her way to the shower that attached to the room Helena noticed that Alysa had started to stir.

"Alysa get ready because when I get out of the shower we are leaving. Moira and Anton are ahead of us and we need to catch up."

"Yes Mistress."

Alysa crawled out of bed and followed Helena into the shower. The trainer didn't bother questioning it. Moemon needed to be clean too. Helena turned the hot water all the way up, letting steam envelope the room. Instead of actually getting in the water Alysa put down the toilet seat and sat down, just enjoying the steam. Helena stepped into the shower and sighed as the water hit her, relieving her of what little tension was left.

"Hey Alysa. What was it like living in the lab?"

The bulbasaur had been happily kicking her feet and enjoying the steam bath she was getting. She didn't stop kicking her feet but now it was in a more agitated way.

"It was always me, squirtle and charmander. We were always together and none of us was ever alone. But now its like I don't have them anymore. Not that I don't like you Mistress. I just wish I had a teammate."

Helena turned to face the grass type, rising her hair out as she did. She hadn't really thought about it that way. It was important for Alysa to have other Moemon around. It made sense, besides if she fainted in battle there wouldn't be any one else to go in.

"How about we focus on training and finding a new teammate today then? We can head up to Viridian Forest and start from there. It was just bad luck on route 1."

Alysa nodded and stood up as Helena motioned for her to wash her back for her. Scrubbing her trainers skin the bulbasaur thought about all the time she had spent in the lab. No one ever wanted a grass type even though they were strong against the first and second gym leader. It made her feel good that she had been chosen. Finally Helena ended her shower and dried off. Her mother had packed her clothes and she was extremely grateful. Wearing the same dirty clothes over and over again could be a pain in the ass. Slipping on a pair of blue and white striped underwear and black shorts she began to whistle to herself. Her shirt was a plain black shirt with a grass symbol on it. Her mom had really thought of everything.

They set out, leaving the Moemon Center in a good mood. Today was the day she was going to catch a second teammate. They headed north and left Viridian City and headed for the forest. Once again they saw no one on the way. It was almost as if something was trying to cockblock them from every single battle. But no one had ever gotten through the forest without a battle. Even if they didn't battle a Moemon there were plenty of other trainers in there that were just itching for a fight. Heading east so that they could do some training instead of just trying to run out. Suddenly they heard a loud screaming sound. Helena picked up the pace, it sounded like there was a little girl screaming.

It looked like there was a Moemon standing over someone who was cowering on the ground. She couldn't get a good look at the person but there was no way that she could let them stay this way.

"Alright Alysa. Let's stop that Moemon from hurting that girl!"

The Moemon turned around, electricity sparked from her cheeks. She looked pissed. She had bright yellow hair and a long crooked tail. They had found a Pikachu of all things in this forest! She had to catch it, there was no doubt about it. Helena was glad that she hadn't chosen Squirtle now. Alysa stepped forward, ready to fight. The Pikachu shot a ThunderShock at Alysa. It wasn't very effect and that fact made Alysa smile. She could win this. Bolting forward with a Tackle attack she pushed the Pikachu to the ground.

"You're going to regret that chuu! I'll make you wish you'd never stepped forward in this forest chuu!"

Electricity sparked once more as she sent off another bolt, this one easily dodged as she Tackled the Pikachu again. They were both panting by now, their lower levels making it hard for them to keep up a battle for to long. Helena cursed herself for not training her own Moemon a little more. Still it wasn't her fault she hadn't been able to find anyone to battle. Suddenly Alysa shot out seeds from her backpack, taking the Pikachu by surprise as she was seeded by the Leech Seed. Some energy was restored back to the bulbasaur and she had the strength for another Tackle attack. Helena cheered as the Pikachu finally fell on the ground, unable to move. Pulling out a moeball and tossing it at the unconscious Moemon it clicked shut and locked. Meaning they had caught their first teammate.

Helena picked up the now occupied Moeball and went over to check on the little girl who actually looked to be about her age, maybe even a little older. Rolling the person over on their back instead of their side and curled up in a ball she gave a small cry when she saw who it was.


End file.
